


Childhood

by Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst, Childhood, Crack, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Five-year-old Galinda and Elphaba, Fluff, Frex sucks you guys, GELPHIEEE, Highmuster is galinda’s dad, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lesbian Galinda Upland, Maybe should be Teen and Up for the second chapter, Melena is a good mom and y’all can fight me on that, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Physical Abuse, Second chapter has some darker stuff, Some Swearing, baby elphie, baby galinda, baby gelphie, but it gets better bc baby Gelphie is there lol, but it’s fine, but we will get to that, elphabababababa, elphie loves bubbles, gelphie first meeting, i just love Melena thropp, like I hate him so much ahh, this will be more chapters but this is all I have for the moment lol, “Mine!” -Galinda upland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17/pseuds/Gelphie_Supercorp_Emisue_etc17
Summary: Elphaba Thropp has a fascination with bubbles. So, when her mother takes her on a trip to Gillikin and she sees a trail of them in the sky, she just has to follow them. . . right? Melena doesn’t really like this idea.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Bubbles!

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and just HAD to write it down. I mean, who doesn’t want baby Galinda and Elphaba?? Certainly not me, because they are amazinggggg!! Hope you guys like it!!
> 
> Also I would like to note that if it weren’t for my friend (who I’m not going to name), this story would never have happened. You know who you are<3 love u

“Elphaba, dear, come this way,” Melena Thropp gently scolded, trying in vain to grab her five-year-old daughter's emerald green hand. She was slowly losing sight of her through the throngs of brightly dressed people. 

“Bubble!” Elphaba giggled, jumping up to try and touch the round, floating object. There was a path of them trailing through the air, down the streets of Gillikin and winding a river above everyone's heads. The young green girl was captivated by the bubbles, never having seen anything like them before in her life. She followed them dutifully, slowly making her way away from her worried mother.

Melena let out a frustrated breath, running a hand through her hair as she weaved in and out of bodies, trying to find her daughter. “Elphaba?” she called over and over again, panic and worry rising in her throat as she fully lost sight of Elphaba’s green skin. “Elphaba!”  
Nanny had told her that this would happen if she brought the five-year-old with her on this trip, but Melena had ignored her, being too stubborn and proud to listen. Melena cursed herself for it now, calling Elphaba’s name once more through the fray. God, she hated people sometimes!

<____>

Elphaba, on the other hand, was just following the bubbles happily, her tongue sticking out from between her lips in a cute look of concentration. It was like following the Yellow Brick Road to her young brain, with the exception of it being made of bubbles and in the sky.  
She weaves in between adults who screamed when they saw her, Elphaba’s little legs helping her go as fast as she could. Elphaba didn’t mind what most people thought of her; Melena was the one who got angry when people whispered. Nanny was always telling her to let them whisper, believing that little Elphaba would grow up to stick it in all of their faces. Elphaba herself had always been a lone wolf of sorts, not connecting with any other children her age (not that she met any children her age anyway). Elphaba had her mother, Nanny, and the looking glass that Turtle Heart had gifted her, and that was all she needed.

Well, those things and the new found bubbles that still evaded her. Getting a bit too excited, Elphaba broke into a full-blown sprint, following that path of bubbles even farther away from her mother. She tripped a bit over her skirt hem, but quickly got back up and began to run again, laughing like the child she was.

<____>

“Shit!” Melena cursed, elbowing past a ground of giggling teenage girls, all wearing ridiculous hats and skirts. “Elphaba Thropp, you get back over here or so help me I will—” Interrupting her own sentence, Melena suddenly fell silent as a single bubble floated past her face, softly popping as it made contact with her nose. Melena blinked, an idea quickly forming in her mind as she wiped the bubble residue from her skin.

A small smile crept onto Melena’s face, her pink lips curling upwards as she raised an eyebrow at the spot where the bubble had been before it exploded. Slowly, Melena looked up, only to see a large trail of bubbles crawling it’s way through the air. “Damn you, curiosity!” the woman muttered, slightly angrily, tossing her thick auburn curls over one shoulder and beginning to follow the bubbles. Melena just hoped that she found her daughter soon, she was quickly getting tired of the hustle and bustle of the Gillikin city of Frottica and was glad that they were leaving the next day.

<____>

After what seemed like hours of shoving past children and adults alike, Melena finally found the end of the bubble trail. It had taken her down side streets, small and large market places alike, all preparing for the arrival of the traveling circus that was coming to Frottica in the next few days. Finally though, just as Melena was about to tear her hair out with worry, she spotted a flash of emerald green. The exact same shade as her daughter’s skin tone.

“Elphaba!” Melena called, relief flooding her body as she clearly made out the image of Elphaba reaching up to pop a large bubble. “Elphaba darling, come back to Mama,” she cooed, rushing over and scooping the young girl into her arms again. The familiar weight of her daughter calmed Melena down considerably, while Elphaba seemed to take no notice of the arms around her whatsoever, simply continuing to giggle and pop as many bubbles as she could. “Elphaba, you know that you can’t just run off like—”

Melena was interrupted by something bumping into her legs, causing the woman to stumble a bit before quickly regaining her balance. “What in the—”

“Galinda Upland! Come back here this instant!” a loud male voice yelled over all of the noise that the market made.

Melena looked down to see a young girl (she couldn’t have been older than Elphaba herself) with curly blonde hair, clinging to her legs with a huge grin stuck on her face. As the man who had called for her approached, the young blonde hid in the folds of Melena’s skirts, giggling. Elphaba finally seemed to be pulled out of her bubble trance and looked down at the commotion, a strange look on her face.

“Galinda!” the man called again, making his way over and quickly spotting where the girl was hiding. “I am so sorry ma’am,” he spoke to Melena this time, an apologetic look on his face. It seemed sincere, and made Melena smile, remembering when Frex looked at her with sincerity like that.

“No, no,” she shook her head. “It is completely fine.”  
The man sighed. “Ah, but it isn’t. She’s been doing this more and more lately, I just don’t know what she gets out of it though,” he said, kneeling down and looking at the girl that was presumably his daughter, his voice still directed at Melena. “Galinda, darling, you need to come back to Papa now. Your Mama and I need you to help us with something back at the booth,” his voice was soft, a hand reaching out for the girl to take.

Galinda giggled even more, peeking out from behind the fabric for a moment before ducking back behind it. She was almost fully wrapped in the peachy cotton-silk of Melena’s dress, causing the woman to smile gently.  
Wanting to help, Melena set Elphaba back down with a quick “don’t go anywhere” speech before bending down to be eye level with the blonde girl. “Hello there little one,” she smiled, watching as the fabric of her dress slowly slid down the girl’s shoulders and off of her body completely.

Galinda suddenly became very shy, biting her lip softly and digging the toe of her shoe into the ground. “Hello,” she mumbled.

“I think your father would like it if you came out and went back with him,” she said, reaching out a pale hand for Galinda to take, smiling gently at the girl. “Trust me.”  
This comment made Galinda make up her mind, her smile becoming more confident as she hopped forward and grabbed Melena’s hand. “Okay! My name is Galinda Upland, what’s yours?” she tried to ask, but, being a five year old (or at least, Melena assumed) it came out all mushy and almost unrecognizable.

“Hello Galinda,” Melena chuckled, used to the jumbled speech of toddlers. She walked with the girl over to her father, Elphaba trailing behind them, hands attached to her mother’s skirt, shy for the first time in her life. “My name is Melena Thropp. It’s nice to meet you. And you as well,” she added when they reached Galinda’s father, smiling.

“Thank you, Melena,” he smiled back, taking the small blonde into his arms. “I’m Arduenna Upland, Galinda’s father.”

Melena nodded, feeling Elphaba tug hard on her dress. She turned, looking down at her daughter. “Yes, darling?”  
“Up!” Elphaba demanded, little arms reaching skyward, a scowl settled on her features.

Melena raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. “And how do we ask for something nicely, Elphaba Thropp?” she inquired, an accusatory tone laced through her words. She heard Arduenna chuckle behind her, which made Melena smile. At least she was doing something right as a parent.

Elphaba huffed, arms dropping back to rest by her sides. “Can I please go uppie, Mama?” she asked softly, almost too quiet to hear.

But Melena heard. “Yes, of course my beautiful daughter!” the older woman smiled and quickly picked up her daughter, flipping her upside down in her arms and then kissing her head multiple times, causing Ephaba to giggle. “You are my favorite, did you know that?” Melena then whispered not-so-quietly, grinning.

Elphaba gasped. “Really, Mama?!”

“Yes!” Melena responded, nodding in confirmation.  
“I love you Mama! You’re my favorite too!” Elphaba threw her little green arms around her mother’s neck, kissing her pale cheeks sloppily, her smile as brilliant as the sun itself.

“I love you too, my darling girl,” Melena said and kissed her head again, holding her tight. And she meant it, she had loved her daughter—green skin and all—from the moment she saw her, damn whatever Frex or the world said. After another moment, Melena turned back to Arduenna, her smile holding an air of sheepishness. “Sorry. . .”

“No! It is quite alright, I know how it feels to love your children,” he reassured, nodding. 

Galinda’s head bobbed along, having no idea what they were talking about, but wanting to look smart. She wasn’t really paying attention, eyes wandering aimlessly over all of the bright and colorful stands and booths around the square, when she noticed the girl in Melena’s arms. She looked to be about Galinda’s age, with long, dark brown hair and a short sleeved, navy blue dress covering her. It was her skin that really surprised Galinda though. It was a queer color, not the white hue that Galinda’s had, or the dark tanned of her uncle’s skin, but a particularly beautiful shade of emerald green. Like how Galinda imagined the Emerald City! Wanting to get closer, the blonde girl started wiggling in her father’s arms, whining slightly for dramatic effect until he, caught up in his conversation with the green girls mother, let her down.

Galinda hopped around for a moment, getting her bearings again before walking up to the girl and tugging on the hem of her dress.

Elphaba looked down at the disturbance, eyes falling on the girl her mother had been talking to earlier. She tilted her head at the girl, eyebrows pulling together in question.

The blonde girl motioned for her to come down so that they could play, her grin so huge that it made Elphaba worry that it might crack her face in two. Quickly, the green girl made it clear that she wanted to get down, and the two children were eye level with one another.  
For a moment, neither of them knew what to do. Then, Galinda suddenly reached forward and took Elphaba’s hand, her pale fingers locking with the green girl’s, while her other hand traced patterns on her skin. She wanted to know what it felt like, if it was soft like her Mama’s, or scaly like a snakes. It was soft. Really soft, Galinda realized and smiled at the girl.

Elphaba didn’t quite know what to do, so she just stood still and let the blonde girl hold her hand and tickle her arm. She didn’t want to laugh, but Elphaba was very ticklish, and the girl’s touch made her skin come alight. Suddenly, not being able to hold it in anymore, Elphaba started to laugh.

Her cackle stopped Galinda in her tracks, scared for a moment. But soon, when she realized that the green girl was just ticklish, Galinda started to tickle her again, both girls shrieking with laughter.

Melena and Arduenna looked down at their daughters, worried for a moment. Then, realizing that they were just playing, the two grown up went back to their conversation.

They played like that for a while, instantly warming to each other and finding each other’s childish weaknesses. Elphaba was very ticklish, and Galinda loved it when her hair was played with (they found that out when Elphaba took a blonde curl in her hand, and coiled it around her small green finger, making Galinda smile). They exchanged no words, not wanting to interrupt the adults conversation, but the two girls had a grand time, playing quietly.

Then, something amazing happened.

It was a few minutes into their games, when Galinda got so excited, that a single bubble popped into existence near her head. Both girls stopped, staring at the bubble as it floated away. 

Then, “Again!” Elphaba cried, pointing at it.

Galinda looked at her father for conformation, both grown ups having stopped talking at the pop. He nodded slowly, seeing that Galinda’s new friend liked it so much. Galinda’s smile was blinding, and she closed her eyes tightly and tried to get excited again and—

Pop!

Another bubble, and another laugh from Elphaba as she ran over and popped it, saying, “Bubble!” over and over again. Now Melena and Elphaba knew what, or rather who, had lead them there.

Leaning over, Arduenna asked, “What did you say your daughters name was?”

“Elphaba.”

“Pretty.”

“Thank you. My husband insisted that we name her after the Saint Aelphaba,” Melena explained, suppressing an eye roll, hearing Arduenna hmm in response, both of their eyes glued to their children.

It was another moment before Arduenna suddenly startled, shaking his head. “Oh! I almost completely forgot, my wife is at our booth waiting for me to come back with Galinda. I am so sorry, but we have to go!”  
Melena nodded, smiling and walking over to the children. “Of course. It was a pleasure meeting you, Arduenna,” she said as she took her daughter’s hand.

He nodded, smiling back. “And you as well Melena. Thank you again for catching my daughter,” she nodded, waving it off. “Now, Galinda sweetie, we have to go and meet Mama back at the booth. Say goodbye to Elphaba please.”

Galinda turned to her father and frowned. “No! Mine!” she cried, rushing over to the green girl and wrapping her arms around her in a gigantic hug. “Elf-Elllll. . . Elphieababa. . .” she stumbled over the name for a moment before deciding on, “Elphie!!”

Elphaba hugged Galinda back, pouting up at her mother. “I don’t wanna go, Mama!” she complained, shaking the blonde girl gently for emphasis.

Galinda glanced at Elphaba for a moment before copying her facial expression, her first pout making her father's heart melt a little bit. “Yeah! I don’t wanna, Poppy!”  
Arduenna, though a bit confused about the new name, held his ground against his daughter’s powerful pout. “Galinda, I am truly sorry honey, but we have to go.”  


Melena nodded, hands resting gently on her daughter’s small shoulders. “And Elphaba and I have some things to do before we leave tomorrow as well,” she added.  
Elphaba’s lip started quivering, which just made Galinda hold tighter to her, already protective over her friend.  


Melena’s mouth opened in a small gasp, rushing forward and kneeling on the ground before the girls. “Elphaba, darling, don’t cry! It will only make the pain worse, remember?” she reached forward, cupping her daughter’s cheeks and swiping her thumbs under Elphaba’s dark eyes. “I’m so sorry darling girls, but we have to go. . .”

That is when Galinda started to cry, turning to Elphaba and hugging her tightly before her father came forward and gently picked her up. She turned and sobbed into her father’s jacket.

Elphaba held her tears in, knowing that her mother was right. She was limp as Melena picked her up and slowly carried her off, waving to Arduenna sadly, an apoplectic smile on her face.

The last thing that Melena and Elphaba heard as they left the square was a shriek and a name being called. 

“ELPHIE!!”


	2. Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frex gets angry that Melena took Elphaba on a trip without his permission, and punishes her. Finally, Melena’s had enough, runs away and takes Elphaba with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but Frex sucks, can we all agree on that? Also, sorry for the kinda late post, I’ve had writers block for this chapter, and it just came to me at 2 am, soooo.... lol
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> PS: Frex kinda hurts Melena physically and emotionally so be ready for that. Also a bit of blood :(

Melena yelped in pain, trying to yank her wrist out of Frex’s grasp. His breath was hot on her face, smelling of coffee and the fish he had eaten for dinner, while his grip was vice-like and unforgiving. She squirmed again, eyes growing teary with pain and fear. “Frex. . .” Melena pleaded, trying to keep her voice down for Elphaba’s sake. The tiny girl was sleeping in the next room over. “Please stop, you’re hurting me.”

But Frex didn’t listen. Instead, his grip tightened and he twisted her around painfully so that her back was pressed up against him. “Shut up,” he hissed in her ear.

Melena whimpered. This has been happening for weeks now, Frex having been home on vacation from work for the month. Usually, he would be in the upper part of Munchkinland right now, trying to convert as many Munchkins as he could to his religion. If she was being honest, Melena didn’t really even know what his religion was anymore, only that he was very devout and took it very seriously.

Which is why, when he found out that Melena had taken Elphaba on a trip without telling him, he started punishing her every night after Elphaba went to bed. Melena dreaded what he would do, the worst falling to a bruised rib from when he shoved her into the kitchen counter two nights previous. That sharp pain came back in full force as Frex twisted her more, Melena becoming more like a fish rag than a human.

“I-I’m sorry Frex!” she sobbed, trying to keep her voice down as much as she could. No matter how much she was hurting, the last thing Melena wanted was for Elphaba to wake up and find out what was happening. It would destroy her.

“It doesn’t matter that you are sorry,” Frex reminded her, repeating what he had said all the times before. His nails dug into her skin painfully, and tears started rolling down Melena’s face, no matter how hard she tried to keep them at bay. “You need to learn to be more obedient, Melena,” as he rambled, Melena’s tears turned angry. She knew that he was the one doing something wrong, not her, and it was infuriating. “What you did was unacceptable, and not to mention subjecting Elphaba to a sin like that—”

“I said I’m sorry!” Melena shouted, years of repressed anger finally bubbling over. Finding strength she never knew she possessed, the brunette woman ripped herself out of her husband's grip and spun around to face him. Her shaking hands curled into fists, and her chest heaved with heavy breaths that helped her try to cope with her rage. “You have no right to treat me or anyone like this!” she screamed, causing Frex to flinch back the tiniest bit. She had never raised her voice like this with him. Ever. “I am a human being, and I can do what I please! I am not your slave, and I can certainly take my own daughter on a trip if I want! Who are you to tell people what to do and what to believe in?!”

“I—”

Melena glared at him, tears of anger streaming down her flushed face. “You hurt people—you hurt me! Your own wife and the mother of your only daughter! How does that make you feel Frex?! Huh? How does it make you feel that your daughter loves you, but you hate her because she looks different? That strangers take one look at her and think that she is a monster?! You are her father, Frex!”

Melena half expected him to look guilty, but instead, her husband just smiled and crossed his arms. “Does that make you feel better Melena? Did you get all of your little feelings out for the next five years? Are you happy now?” his tone dripped with sarcasm, his smile mocking.

Melena, still furious with him, took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. “You know what Frex?” he raised an eyebrow at her. “Elphaba doesn’t deserve your shitty fathering.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m leaving,” she quickly turned and began to throw some clothes into a bag. “I’m leaving and taking Elphaba with me. And you can try to stop me,” she added when he tried to block her from leaving. “But I will stop you. Every single time.”

“You don’t have the guts to do that,” he stated, but still not moving from his spot in the doorway. “You can barely pick up a pebble and you wouldn’t tear our daughter away from a stable home.”

Melena could feel her cheeks heat up from anger, and she ground her teeth to keep from screaming again. “This is anything but a stable home, Frex. I think she’d be happy to leave. I know I certainly am. Now get out of my way. Now.”

“Melena—”

“Get out of my fucking way Frexspar,” she repeated softly, the tone too calm to be friendly. “Before I do something you’ll regret.”

“I’ll regret—” he started, only to be cut off by Melena reaching for the flower pot she kept on the dresser and quickly smashing it over his bald head. Frex crumpled to the floor, motionless and bloody. Dropping the broken pot, Melena quickly stepped over his body and ran to Elphaba’s room.

“Mama. . .” the small girl mumbled when her mother slammed the door open. Elphaba rubbed her eyes tiredly, watching Melena rush to her side with a frantic look on her face. 

“Sweetie,” she began gently. “Are you awake?”

Elphaba nodded clumsily.

“Good. Listen sweetheart, I need you to pack a bag. We’re gonna take another little trip, just the two of us again. But we need to leave now, alright? Can you do that for me baby?” Melena half explained, smiling as best she could after the shock of the last hour.

Noticing her mother’s tone and body language, Elphaba quickly woke herself up and nodded confidently. “Yes Mama.”

“Good girl,” the older woman kissed the top of her daughters head and stood up to finish packing her bag, ignoring Frex’s body. She trusted Elphaba to be able to start and finish on her own.

A few minutes later, Melena walked back into Elphaba’s room, only to find her daughter sitting on her bed, bag packed, cloak on and stuffed bear in her hands. Melena smiled at the sight, making her way over to lift Elphaba into her arms. “Are you ready, my love?” she inquired.

Elphaba held tight to her bear and nodded, snuggling into her mother’s side just a bit. “Mmhmm!”

“Alright then,” she muttered, picking up Elphaba’s bag as well, her arms full. “Let’s get on with this adventure, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up soon! Be ready to find out what happens with Melena and Elphaba’s new life! Will they meet Galinda again? Idk hehehe


	3. Quivering Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The child’s lip quivered again, but she swallowed the tears and replied with one word. “Elphie!”
> 
> -OR-
> 
> Galinda refuses to finish her dinner, mind only occupied with thoughts of Elphaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Wow, it has been a LONG time since I updated this fic, and for that I am extremely sorry!! To be completely honest, I forgot all about it until today when I was going through all of my angsty/emotional stories lol. I already had half of this short filler chapter done, so I just finished it off and wanted to get it up for y'all! It's super short, but I hope you like it nonetheless!! Love ya!!<33

“Galinda, honey, what’s wrong?” Larena asked softly, reaching over to take the fork from her daughter’s small hand. She was going to get mashed potatoes all over the table if she kept at it, waving her fork all around like she was. She could clearly see that Galinda was trying to distract herself from something, the pain clearly etched on the child's young features.

The little girl whined, trying in vain to grab the fork back from her mother.  _ “Noooo, _ Mama!” Galinda cried, tears brimming in her wonderfully blue eyes. Violently, she kicked and thrashed her legs underneath the table, accidentally hitting her father in the shin.

Arduenna let out a yelp of pain before a smirk appeared to his lips. “You’re strong for a five year old, darling,” he noted kindly, pointedly ignoring the not-so-gentle glare that Larena sent his way. “But it’s not alright to kick people, even by accident." He added to appease her, winking even though he heard his wife sigh gently.

“Sorry,” Galinda mumbled, her head down and small fingers playing clumsily with the hem of her purple dress.

Larena arched an eyebrow. “What was that?” She asked, knowing that her daughter knew better than to mumble. 

“I’m sorry for kicking you, Poppy,” Galinda repeated, louder this time. When she looked up at her father agin, tears began to slide down her cheeks. Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout, quivering ever so slightly as her eyebrows drew closer together in a grimace of sadness and pain. Her entire tiny body seemed to crumple in on itself like a rag doll trying to stand up properly, but not having any bones or muscles to support it.

Seeing this, Arduenna frowned. He quickly leaned across the table and scooped his daughter up in his arms, placing her in his lap shortly after.

Almost before she was even settled in this new seat, Galinda buried herself into his chest, crying harder than she ever had. Moments after he had picked her up, Arduenna’s shirt was soaked through, his little girl sobbing uncontrollably.

“Oh!” he exclaimed, wrapping his arms carefully around Galinda’s fragile body and exchanged a worried look with his wife. “Honey, what’s wrong?”

Galinda shuddered, muffled words reaching the adult’s ears through the shirt. They were chorused by the cries of Larena and Aredunna’s only daughter, which all but broke their hearts into tiny pieces. In truth, neither of them had ever seen or heard Galinda cry this much, and it worried them. The girl had always been bubbly and happy most of the time, only grumpy when she didn't't get her way, as it was with most children her age. So, it was very strange to see Galinda cry her heart out in what seemed like a completely random situation.

Larena leaned closer to Aredunna's body to kiss the top of her daughter’s head, their blonde curls mixing. “My darling girl, we can not hear you when you speak like that. Come away from your father’s chest so that we may hear you properly.” Her dark green eyes were full of worry as she shared another quick look with her husband, hand on Galinda’s back.

Galinda sniffed when she pulled away, her sobs quieting for the sake of her speech.

“Good. Now, can you please tell Poppy and I what is wrong?” Larena inquired gently, now stroking Galinda’s soft curls with one hand, the other on Aredunna’s shoulder.

The child’s lip quivered again, but she swallowed the tears and replied with one word. _“Elphie!”_

Larena looked puzzled, while Aredunna nodded solemnly.  “Who is El—” she started, but was quickly interrupted by the man sitting next to her. Larena would have been angry, had it not been for what Aredunna was saying was actually helping little Galinda calm down.

“Do not fret, sweetheart. You shall see Elphaba soon. I promise you that, Galinda.” Her father said, lifting Galinda up in the air and making her smile, despite the still-drying tears on her rosy cheeks. “For now, though, why don’t you finish eating, and then we can play some cards before bed? Do you wanna do that, baby?” A smirk was playing on his lips as Aredunna asked this, knowing that even the mention of this activity would cheer Galinda up considerably.

Of course, her father was right.

Galinda smiled brightly and kicked her legs in the air, saying, “Yes! Yes, yes, yes, Poppy! I do wanna do that!”

“Alright, then! Finish up and then you can try and beat me at go-fish again!” He then set his tiny daughter back down in her chair, watching her happily eat the rest of her potatoes and peas. Out of the corner of his eye, however, Aredunna caught his wife giving him a strange look. “I’ll explain later.” Was all he gave as an explanation, seeing as Galinda was nearly done already.

After a moment, Galinda grinned, exclaiming, “Let’s go, Poppy!”, the green girl from the market now gone from her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, although it was super short. Let's hope the next chapter will be up sooner than this one was lol. Stay safe, lovelies!!<33


	4. Puukig the Goat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She slid off of her mother’s lap and quickly waddled over to the Goat, introducing herself somewhat abruptly. “Hello Mr. Goat! I’m Elphaba!”
> 
> -OR-
> 
> On the train ride to Melena's friend's house, Elphaba spots a strange creature that she had never heard of before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooohhh look at that!! This chapter is up WAY faster than the last one was!! Anyways, so everyone knows that Elphaba is very protective and fights for Animal rights, but where did that start? I could talk for HOURS about this topic, but this chapter was a short look into her first meeting of an Animal! Hope you enjoy!!

Elphaba rubbed her tired eyes, the rocking of the train almost lulling her into a deep sleep, if not for the sharp jerk of her head slamming into the window every few minutes. She would move, but there was little space for anything other than the position she was already in, sitting on Melena's lap. “Mama, where are we going?”

“To Quadling Country, we are going to stay with Nanny for a while. Is that alright, my darling?” Melena said softly, stroking her daughter's dark hair. It was a few shades darker than her own auburn tresses, but nonetheless some of the most beautiful hair that she had ever seen. It was long and silky, falling through her fingers like water. There were a few knots that Melena would have to brush out later, but that was not the most important thing on her mind at the moment. She knew that Elphaba was tired - Melena was too - but they would be there soon and she did not want to miss their stop by falling asleep on the train.

“Yes.” Elphaba mumbled as she buried her nose into the soft skin of Melena’s pale neck. It was warm and smooth against Elphaba’s seemingly always chilled body, and helped push the fear away. Even though she was only five years old, Elphaba could sense that something was deeply wrong, waves of anxiety practically rolling off of her mother with every breath she took. She saw the bruises on Melena’s wrists and noticed how she hissed in pain every time she had to move her torso too much or too fast. Elphaba had heard a loud crash and screaming in that strange place between consciousness and sleep, just before Melena had walked in and told her to pack a bag. She was worried, though more for her mother’s well being than her own. “How long?”

Melena kissed the top of Elphaba’s head before responding, “Another hour or so of the train ride, Elphaba. You need not stay awake for it, however. Rest.”

Elphaba was just about to close her eyes and fall asleep, when she caught sight of something strange out of the corner of her eye. A few seats over, a man was sitting. Except, it wasn’t just a man. This creature had curling horns erupting from of both sides of his skull, dark brown fur covering his entire body and cloven hooves for hands and feet. He was wearing human clothes, and seemed to be reading a human book, but looked more like a goat than anything. For a moment, Elphaba was scared at the sight of this creature.

Tugging at the hem of her mother’s dress collar, Elphaba pointed to the goat-human hybrid. “Mama. Mama! What is that?”

Concerned, Melena quickly looked in the direction Elphaba was pointing. Her frown was quickly replaced by a small smile at the relief that there was no immediate danger. “Him? That is a Goat, Elphaba.”

“What?”

“He is a Goat. Not like the ones you see all around, but a sentient one. These types of Animals are very common in the more populated areas of Oz, and are really very kind. They must be treated with the respect and validation you would want to have, do you understand?” Melena’s tone became more serious, knowing what the Animals (and Elphaba, though she may not know it yet) went through everyday. “They are a very oppressed people, and need, just as much as humans, to be treated fairly.”

Elphaba continued to gaze at the Goat while her mother spoke, hand lowering back to her side. Finally, after a moment of contemplating all of Melena’s words, the little girl nodded. “Yes, Mama. I understand. May I go and talk to him?” She turned to look up at Melena, big brown eyes pleading.

Melena laughed lightly before nodding. “Yes, darling. But be back soon and make sure that you do not bother him too greatly.”

Elphaba grinned her lopsided, toddler grin and nodded eagerly, wanting to know more about these Animals. She slid off of her mother’s lap and quickly waddled over to the Goat, introducing herself somewhat abruptly. “Hello Mr. Goat! I’m Elphaba!”

The Goat, Puukig, set down his book and turned to see a strangely colored child standing next to him, a large smile on her face. He was startled for a moment before looking around to see where this girl had come from. Locking eyes with what seemed to be her mother and seeing the older woman nod, Puukig looked back at the green child and smiled. “How do you do, Elphaba. My name is Puukig. What brings you to my humble train seat this fine evening?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter of Childhood!! Puukig may or may not been seen again in later chapter, I don't know yet lol. BUT you can bet that this gets the ball rolling for Elphaba's life mission! Stay safe and remember to wash your hands!!<3

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come, I don’t know when though. Hope you liked it!


End file.
